


WTF is Wrong with the Multiverse

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Characters fighting alternate versions of themselves, Characters fighting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: AUAKAEarth-3 versions of the Batfamily somehow get into Batfam Gotham and wreak havoc. Batfamily vs Owlfamily.





	WTF is Wrong with the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this became a thing. I really don't know what this is, so don't ask me...

I looked over to my "father" and "brothers". They were all tense. I moved my gaze over to the other side of the room where the alternate versions of this fucked up thing Bruce calls a family were lined up. The lines were parallel and made it so that the alternate versions of each person were across from each other. I looked across to the alternate version of me. He had almost the same look as I did but the symbol was slightly different. It was rounder, less bat-like. Alternate Dick also had slight differences to the suit. The main one being that the blue was only on his chest and the symbol was designed with lines that were both sharper and rounder at the same time. Alternate Tim and Damian had the most differences other than Bruce. Tim was in all black with claws and a vicious snarl on his lips. Damian was in a black and red suit with a red cape and a grey and red "T" instead of the Robin "R" on his chest. Oracle's voice crackled over the coms to give us all the information she had been able to dig up on the universe hoppers. 

All she could really dig up were their names: Owlman instead of Batman; Deathwing instead of Nightwing; Red Hood stayed the same; Black Talon instead of Red Robin; Talon instead of Robin. Not long after the information had been relayed the, well I guess, _Owl_ family attacked. Each of them came after their counterpart. The ambush nature of the attack coupled with the sounds of the fight breaking out cause me to loose a fraction of the carefully held control that holds the wall counteracting the effects of the Pit together. My eyes flash bright green. _Crap_. Without my helmet on, the domino couldn't hide the flash. My counterpart had to have seen them. However, when I look closer at him, I could see his eyes doing the same. _Double Crap._ He pauses his assault to ask, "Lazarus Pit," he gestures to his own hair and eyes.

I nod, "You?"

He nods before asking, "You a mercenary?"

I shrug, "sorta. Only sometimes though. You?"

"Yep."

I pause before asking my next question that would have everyone think that I'm more insane than they already think I am. _Fuck it,_ I decide, "Wanna go get a drink while they settle their problems?"

He doesn't hesitate before responding, "Hell. Yes. You know anywhere good?"

I snort, "If you're really an alternate version of me, you should know the answer to that." He laughs as we walk away from the warehouse with the sounds of fighting behind us.

* * *

We walk back into the warehouse laughing about an idiot that had refused to pay Red Hood in his world. An idiot that was now in a permanent coma. We walk over towards some cement blocks in the corner of the warehouse and sit. We continue our conversation while eating and drinking. After a few minutes of this, Dick-Deathwing-looks over and sees us. He freezes and Nightwing looks to find out what had caused his reaction. They look at each other and say-at the same time- "Little Wing, why aren't you fighting Red Hood?"

I look at Red Hood and we reply-also at the same time-"If you hadn't noticed, we're both morally grey and mercenaries. No one is paying us so we're sitting. Once our family starts to go down we'll jump in because we-unfortunately-have this think called family loyalty. Until then, we'll sit here and watch as our morally white and black families fight and be our morally grey selves." Both of our insane families stared at us for a minute before shrugging and restarting their fight. We shrugged and wen back to our conversation. After a few moments, we heard a shout. Our gazes snapped back to the fight. Red Robin was down and he had taken Black Talon with him. Red Hood and I looked at each other and sighed, "sorry," before setting aside our food and beer. We walked away from our corner before getting into fighting stances. I summoned the Al Blades.

"What?! You have Al Blades? Not fair!"

"What," I ask, "You don't?"

He shakes his head, "they don't appear unless I'm in the presence of a "Great Evil" without causing me to pass out."

"Huh, strange," he nods in agreement. We start our fight. Once we were a suitable distance away from the other fights I quietly asked, "Who do you want dead?"

He cocks his head to the side in confusion, "Want-all of them. Need-Thomas, Owlman, whatever you want to call him."

I nod at him in understanding, "Will you help me kill them?"

He hesitates before nodding, "I can help, but I can't physically kill them. I can distract them, but I can't be the one to strike the killing blow." I smile and tilt my head to show my understanding of the situation.

"Good. I have a plan."


End file.
